O Labirinto de Byron
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. de Entrando numa Fria... Agora os cupidos de plantão vão voltar a era Tudor pra reunir um casal nem um pouco 'complicado'. O cenario agora é Aberdeen, as Terras Altas escocesas, um cenario de romance e magia. Kanon e Saori.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, apenas Serena e Griffin Mackenzie são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa história.**

**A musica "Gravity of Love" pertence ao grupo Enigma.**

* * *

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**O LABIRINTO DE BYRON.**

**BY DAMA 9**

**.:: Prólogo – A Lenda::.**

_**Diz uma antiga lenda que corria pelos salões de Vaxaul causando verdadeiro frisson, que a mulher que conseguisse apenas uma vez, tocar em Byron – o famoso lorde poeta – teria seu destino mudado e as mais inimagináveis aventuras iriam acontecer em sua vida.**_

_**Hoje, a mansão vitoriana de Vaxaul nas proximidades de Londres, já não é mais o palco de doces romances ou tórridos casos de amor e sim, um internato para jovens artistas.**_

_**Mas as lendas ainda vivem povoando os corações de jovens sonhadoras que esperam ansiosas por uma reviravolta em suas vidas, ou nos rapazes que almejam, nem que seja por fugazes minutos serem a personificação de um Byron.**_

_**Ardente, sedutor e intenso...**_

_**E é num palco de sonhos, histórias e lendas que essa história tomará formas e vida. Onde dois corações hesitantes vão descobrir que não é a flecha que muda o destino e sim, a força de vontade daquele que atira. Basta apenas não perder a fé...**_

**.I.**

**Vire-se**

**E cheire o que você não vê**

**Feche os olhos**

**Está tão claro...**

**Escócia/ Aberdeen – Terras Altas...**

Recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore e respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego. Ouviu o som de um galho quebrar e virou rapidamente para trás, mas por sorte não era ninguém; ela concluiu aliviada, levando a mão ao colo, sentindo o coração disparar ante a perspectiva de ser encontrada.

Pouco se importava se lhe chamassem de mimada ou arrogante por estar agindo daquela maneira tão impulsiva, mas ou era isso, ou iria surtar; ela pensou com desalento, enquanto erguia os orbes para cima, vendo o caminho que percorrera ao longo daquele labirinto de eras praticamente desaparecer com a escuridão da noite.

Mesmo daquela distancia ainda conseguia ver algumas luzes vindas da casa principal, onde o baile a fantasias organizado pela amiga Serena Mackenzie, acontecia. Serena era uma garota carismática e simpática. Haviam se conhecido quando estudaram juntas num colégio onde seu "avô" havia lhe matriculado na Suíça, haviam dividido durante quase seis anos o alojamento, até que teve de deixar a escola e retornar ao Japão devido ao falecimento do avô.

Continuou a andar, sentindo os sapatos de salto alto afundarem na grama fofa e verde, sorriu levemente, a primeira coisa que havia notado quando chegaram a Escócia fora o verde dos campos. Um verde agradável e convidativo, que lhe fazia ter vontade de se deitar na grama e não fazer absolutamente nada, para apenas ficar olhando para o céu, seja noite ou dia.

Passou as mãos pelo vestido, tentando reduzir um pouco o volume da saia cheia de _frufrus_ e babados. Embora houvesse abandonado o habito de usar vestidos longos e sóbrios, aquela noite decidira radicalizar. Estava usando um vestido sim, mas de sóbrio e recatado ele não tinha nada; ela pensou lembrando-se da forma como deixara-se influenciar por Serena na escolha da fantasia.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto erguia a barra da saia e continuava a avançar pelo labirinto.

Deveria ter optado por dar a volta por fora, em vez de embrenhar-se naquele caminho verde, mas no momento não havia pensado que acabaria se perdendo entre as galerias.

Provavelmente alguém já teria dado por sua falta, mas não iria pedir ajuda. Já era vergonhoso demais o fato de ter fugido, agora pior seria entregar-se ao desespero e gritar esperando que seu _"cavaleiro de armadura dourada"_ viesse lhe resgatar com aquele sorriso cínico e olhar tão frio quanto o Estreito de Bering na Sibéria.

-Ninguém merece; Saori resmungou, deixando a saia cair novamente, enquanto as camadas de cetim e tule cobriam a grama. A próxima vez que fosse convidada para um baile à fantasia, viria vestida de mosqueteiro. Não conseguia imaginar como uma mulher em sã consciência usava um vestido pesado daqueles, isso porque não estava usando aquela armação de arame para dar volume à saia, todo aquele peso era só de tecido; ela pensou sentando-se no chão.

A parca luz da lua invadia o labirinto jogando sobre a grama filetes prateados. Agora estava bem longe da entrada do labirinto e da mansão, mas não sabia quanto ainda faltava para chegar à saída. Quem sabe se houvesse pegado um mapa, não teria essa preocupação agora.

-Nem pra fugir direito você serve, Saori; a jovem resmungou para si em desalento.

Mas também a culpa não era sua, se aquele projeto de Casa Nova não houvesse lhe irritado com aquela conversa de "amante errada" não teria deixado o salão cuspindo fogo e tido um motivo a mais para desaparecer.

Tudo bem que estava sendo um pouco radical, mas a verdade é que a vida vinha sendo bastante injusta consigo nos últimos tempos, pelo menos, as Deusas do Destino estavam lhe fazendo ter essa impressão. Ou do contrario, não teria sido justamente ele o cavaleiro designado por Shion para lhe acompanhar ao aniversário de Serena, dentre pelo menos quarenta residentes no santuário.

E pensar que as coisas já haviam sido tão diferentes; Saori lembrou recostando-se na parede de eras atrás de si. Um dia, não muito tempo atrás havia gostado de ser o centro das atenções, de participar de festas e tudo o mais.

Entretanto, isso tudo parecia tão fútil e sem perspectiva e longe da realidade agora. Tanto que se fosse à festa de outra pessoa, não teria ido. Desde que as guerras haviam acabado esse era o primeiro evento que participava, alem é claro, dos casamentos dos amigos que ocorreram nos últimos três meses.

Suspirou pesadamente, se não fosse por isso, teria ficado no santuário, onde vivia agora e para aumentar seu suplicio o guarda-costas da vez era o mais novo Casa Nova do santuário, não que isso fosse alguma novidade, é claro.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente. Houve uma época que as coisas não eram assim, no entanto, talvez devesse atribuir isso a perspectiva de não estarem vivos no dia seguinte, mas o fato era que não conseguia associar a imagem gentil do cavaleiro que sempre conversara consigo de igual para igual com o _Casa Nova_ cínico e arrogante de agora.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, já deveria ter aceitado que nada seria como antes. As pessoas mudavam e não tinha direito algum de questionar isso, apenas achava difícil aceitar; ela concluiu.

Naquela época, embora tentasse aparentar calma, estava apavorada e triste pelo inevitável. Sentia-se impotente diante da guerra contra Hades e seus espectros que estavam batendo nos portões do santuário. Muitas vidas já haviam se perdido, quantas mais eram necessárias para acabar com aquilo? –ela se indagara na época.

Mesmo que muitos desconfiassem dele e não aprovassem sua decisão de abrigá-lo no último templo, não admitira contestações e naqueles poucos dias que precederam à guerra, encontrou nele um bom amigo e um porto seguro para suas emoções tumultuadas.

Kanon não lhe tratara como criança, tão pouco apenas por Athena. Ele compreendia seus medos e incertezas, principalmente quando ordenou que a entrada dos cavaleiros de bronze no santuário fosse vetada.

Entretanto, agora lhe tratava apenas por Athena com uma deferência polida e distante indiferença. Talvez o melhor que pudesse fazer era voltar a viver no Japão, pelo menos lá, não teria que se preocupar com cavaleiros, deuses ou guerras santas que agora pareciam apenas parte de uma lenda antiga.

Alem do mais, os cavaleiros de bronze que ainda residiam na mansão Kido não lhe santificavam ou a colocavam num pedestal de cristal.

Inclinou-se para frente, desviando dos barrados, frufrus e camadas de tule para alcançar os pés, com cuidado retirou os sapatos sentindo imediatamente alivio e libertação.

-"É, devia ter feito isso desde o começo"; ela pensou, mesmo porque não fora uma idéia muito inteligente andar com sapatos de salto ponta de agulha sobre a grama.

Estremeceu quando os pés quentes tocaram o solo frio, era melhor continuar a andar. Agora que já havia tomado sua decisão, alias, já vinha pensando em uma mudança desde três meses atrás, antes do casamento de Hyoga, mas com toda aquela agitação decidira ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Suspirou pesadamente, até mesmo a mansão Kido parecia grande demais para se viver agora que uma boa parte dos amigos se mudara. Hyoga e Freya haviam se casado e ido viver em Moscou, sendo precedidos por Shun e Hilda que se deixaram levar pelo espírito casamenteiro e contrariando todas as possibilidades, haviam se casado também e viviam entre Asgard e Tóquio.

Ikki e June haviam se casado duas semanas atrás e pretendiam ter o próprio cantinho. Restando apenas Shyriu, Seiya e Thouma irmão de Marin. Mas Shyriu em breve voltaria com Shunrei para Rozan, onde pretendiam se casar até o final do ano.

No fim, para si só iria restar agüentar as trapalhadas de Tatsumi; a jovem pensou fechando os olhos, sentindo a brisa suave da noite acariciar-lhe a face rosada, enquanto soltava do coque os longos cabelos lilases.

Remexeu-se inquieta sob a grama e não pode deixar de baixar os olhos para o decote revelador do vestido. Talvez devesse ter escolhido outra fantasia, quem sabe uma de freira; ela pensou torcendo o nariz, incomodada ao notar que, o que era para ser uma brincadeira, estava se tornando fonte de desgosto, começando por aquela historia de "amante errada".

Quando Serena sugerira que se vestisse de Ana Bolena, achou que seria divertido encarnar um personagem cuja personalidade era totalmente diferente da sua, mas a brincadeira deixara de ter graça quando as palavras de Kanon surgiram tão cortantes quanto uma saraivada de flechas sobre si.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo os orbes marejarem. Não devia se importar com isso, mas pensar e fazer eram coisas totalmente diferentes; ela concluiu amargamente. Durante uma hora inteira, que mais pareceu um ano, decidira ignorar o cavaleiro e sua opinião, e simplesmente andou pelo salão encarnando com estilo o papel de cortesã inglesa, flertando e sorrindo para todos, como se não possuísse preocupação alguma.

Mas era difícil, quase impossível ignorar a presença forte e inquietante dele, por isso optara por uma saída pela tangente e deixara o salão.

-Idiota sem senso de humor; ela resmungou, lembrando-se que ele lhe dissera para trocar de fantasia, já que estava vestida como a amante do rei errado, sendo que ele, aquela noite, encarnava o papel de Rei Ricardo – Coração de Leão, com roupas rústicas de tecidos pesados em tons de vermelho e terra.

Ergueu-se com um pouco de dificuldade do chão e pôs-se a caminhar novamente. No céu as estrelas brilhavam ainda mais intensamente com a chegada da noite, eram em momentos solitários e silenciosos como esses que se perguntava por que não esquecera tudo? Como acontecera com Julian depois que o santuário do mar fora destruído.

Porque não podia simplesmente esquecer e ter uma nova vida como ele mesmo fizera pouco depois que as guerras chegaram ao fim, quando se casou com Tétis? Talvez não merecesse isso; uma vozinha petulante soou em sua mente.

-É, talvez não mesmo; ela murmurou em concordância.

A cada passo que dava, ouvia o som de água se movendo, provavelmente estava perto da saída, Serena mencionara mais cedo que a saída do labirinto ficava de frente para a encosta do mar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de maresia inebriar-lhe os sentidos.

Aberdeen era uma das cidades mais lindas que já vira, não apenas pelo verde dos campos, mas a atmosfera escocesa era misteriosa e intrigante. Jamais se cansaria de ficar ali, principalmente depois de ouvir as histórias que Serena contava sobre o último Lorde Byron, que vivera parte da infância e adolescência em Aberdeen com a mãe, antes de retornar a Londres assumindo seu posto de Lorde na Câmara dos Comuns e também, há uma vida de libertinagem e exageros.

Um sorriso triste pouco a pouco formou-se em seus lábios, como queria voltar no tempo, naquela época em que não sabia nada sobre deuses e cavaleiros, mas com apenas uma diferença, jamais queria voltar a ser aquela fedelha mimada e egoísta de antes; ela pensou.

**.II.**

**Aqui esta o espelho**

**Por trás há uma tela**

**Em ambos os caminhos você pode seguir...**

Embora não fosse basicamente obrigado a aturar as tagarelices da Hera Grega que estava a sua frente, impingiu-se esse suplicio para simplesmente não sair atrás dela como um cachorrinho pelo salão.

Serrou o punho, apertando o copo de uísque nas mãos, estava atento a tudo ao seu redor, mas aquele pandemônio de cores a sua frente, já estava lhe dando dor nas vistas.

-Então você é grego também; a Hera falou sorrindo insinuante, enquanto aproximava-se do cavaleiro, deixando as penas de pavão pintadas de varias cores que adornavam seu penteado moverem-se como as bolas de uma árvore de natal.

-Sou; ele limitou-se a responder.

Os intensos orbes verdes varreram o salão e instintivamente franziu o cenho. Onde ela estava? –Kanon se perguntou.

-Então? –a mulher indagou apoiando-se em seu braço.

-O que? –ele perguntou recuando de maneira nada sutil.

-Na Grécia, você trabalha com o que? –ela perguntou com um sorriso insinuante.

-Segurança; o cavaleiro respondeu aborrecido.

Não fazia nem cinco minutos que vira Saori conversando com Serena do outro lado do salão, agora ela simplesmente desaparecera. Isso não era nada bom; ele pensou preocupado.

Haviam muitas pessoas desconhecidas naquele salão, embora a maioria fossem amigos da anfitriã, não confiava em ninguém ali quando o quesito era a segurança de Saori.

-Com licença; Kanon falou, afastando-se da mulher antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Tudo havia sido perfeitamente planejado, desde o mapeamento da área, até os sensores hiper sensíveis que haviam sido instalados nas portas para garantir que ninguém entraria armado ali, foram conferidos. Não deveria haver uma falha sequer no sistema de segurança, no entanto ela desaparecera.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando pensar racionalmente. Respirou fundo, se fosse analisar toda aquela situação desde o começo, a missão de protegê-la já estava fadada ao fracasso. Deveria ter deixado Saga vir em seu lugar, quem sabe tivesse menos problemas.

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, não era hora de arrependimentos, tinha de achá-la imediatamente; Kanon pensou percorrendo o salão até a mesa onde Serena e seu irmão, Griffin Mackenzie estavam.

-Com licença; ele falou aproximando-se.

-Ah! Kanon, o que esta achando da festa? –Serena indagou sorrindo docemente, fazendo com que os orbes de um azul intenso e cristalino cintilassem meigamente.

-Adorável; ele respondeu com um sorriso calculado.

-Amanhã iremos cavalgar cedo, você não gostaria de se juntar a nós? –Griffin perguntou, enquanto servia mais uma dose de uísque para si em um copo.

-Será um prazer acompanhá-los, mas no momento gostaria de saber onde está Saori? –Kanon perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Ela estava falando comigo e disse que iria dar uma volta; Serena falou indicando as portas que davam para o jardim. –Acho que ela estava um pouco cansada e foi se sentar no jardim.

-Certo! Obrigado; ele respondeu apressadamente e teria saído correndo se a voz de Serena não houvesse lhe detido.

-Um momento; a jovem falou fitando-o seriamente.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou confuso.

-Eu já percebi a forma como você olha para ela; Serena falou e em seu tom de voz, não se identificava à docilidade anterior, pelo contrario era firme e imperiosa. -Saori é minha amiga e não vou admitir que você a magoe; ela avisou.

-Não vou fazer isso, senhorita; Kanon respondeu surpreso com a forma com que os orbes adoravelmente azuis tornaram-se gelados e tão afiados quanto laminas de adagas.

-Ótimo, agora não vou detê-lo mais; Serena completou com um sorriso angelical, bem diferente da expressão de antes.

O cavaleiro apenas assentiu, antes de seguir rapidamente para a saída do jardim.

-Você não acha que foi um pouco precipitada? –Griffin perguntou casualmente, enquanto recostava-se na cadeira de espaldar acetinado.

-Você acha? –a irmã perguntou voltando-se para ele. Griffin era o chefe da família e sua aparência desmentia os quase quarenta anos que tinha. Os longos cabelos ruivos pouco a pouco ganhavam mexas prateadas, mas o acinzentado dos olhos ainda continha aquele brilho arguto e perspicaz, o que o tornava um poderoso aliado e o pior dos inimigos.

-Talvez você devesse deixar ao encargo do destino resolver a situação desses dois; ele respondeu calmamente, antes de levar o copo de uísque aos lábios.

-Saori é minha amiga Griffin, não quero que ela se magoe; Serena falou preocupada. -Quando estudamos juntas, ela não era sempre uma fedelha mimada e egoísta, e sim, uma criança carente de afeto e calor humano. Bens materiais não substituem a importância que a presença das pessoas tem na nossa vida; a jovem completou seriamente.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

Ele bem sabia o que era ser o primeiro filho de uma antiga linhagem de lordes, cujas responsabilidades foram repetidas em seus ouvidos desde que saíra do ventre materno. Tanto ele quanto Serena haviam crescido sob o acompanhamento de tutores, nunca diretamente dos pais que viviam ocupados com suas próprias vidas. Entretanto, o poder de tomar decisões e seguir o próprio caminho, não fora erguido por conta de pessoas que intercederam por si, mesmo aquela jovem sendo amiga de Serena, a irmã ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre superação e autoconfiança, coisa que Saori não iria adquirir se a irmã tomasse-lhe as dores e a protegesse de tudo e todos que lhe ameaçassem.

-Apenas deixe que eles resolvam os problemas sozinhos, se tentar ajudar, você pode acabar atrapalhando; Griffin avisou por fim.

**.III. **

**Não pense duas vezes **

**antes de ouvir seu coração**

**Siga o rastro de um novo começo...**

Apoiou-se em uma árvore, vendo um pequeno campo estender-se logo a sua frente, antes de chegar ao penhasco que beirava o mar. Mesmo sob o manto escuro da noite, a propriedade dos Mackenzie ainda era linda.

A luz da lua refletia um alo prateado sob as águas negras do mar, o som que chegava a seus ouvidos era intenso, como se uma tempestade estivesse por vir. Virou-se para trás, vendo a saída do labirinto, o caminho que percorrera fora longo, embora pela manhã quando Serena lhe mostrara o local, não houvesse notado isso.

Respirou fundo, alongando os braços para cima, sentindo a grama sob os pés, pouco a pouco se deixou relaxar. O cheiro salgado do vento chegava até si de maneira curiosa, sentia o vento rodopiar a sua volta e sorriu, enquanto sentava-se no chão, para apreciar aquele espetáculo da natureza.

As estrelas brilhavam intensamente no céu, jamais vira tantas assim, alguma outra vez.

-Uma bela noite, não? –uma voz grossa indagou atrás de si.

Sobressaltada, levantou-se e prendeu a respiração ao ver uma forma materializar-se a um passo atrás de si. Longos cabelos negros, tão negros quanto à noite pareciam refletir os filetes prateados da lua, os orbes eram de um dourado frio e inquietante. Um arrepio intenso correu o meio de suas costas.

-Sim, muito; Saori respondeu hesitante.

Os orbes dourados recaíram sobre ela, com o peso de uma tonelada. Era como se ele conseguisse ler sua alma, apenas de olhar para si.

-Vim para realizar o seu desejo; o jovem falou pausadamente.

Não se lembrava quando fora à última vez que estiveram frente a frente, mas isso não minimizava aquela sensação opressora.

-Não entendo; Saori falou colocando-se em pé.

-Há meses você me chama; Anteros falou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Então, cá estou para lhe dar, aquilo que você mais deseja; ele completou puxando das costas, uma delicada seta prateada, que jazia guardada numa aljava.

-Eu! Bem...; ela balbuciou recuando assustada.

-Você pediu que eu lhe desse o esquecimento que tanto deseja. A oportunidade de ter uma vida normal, sem as lembranças que ferem seu coração e pesam sob sua alma... Então, porque hesita agora? –ele indagou.

-É verdade que pode mesmo me fazer esquecer? –Saori perguntou respirando pesadamente. –Como aconteceu com Posseidon?

-...; Anteros assentiu, preparando a flecha no arco prateado. Os orbes dourados ergueram-se na direção dela, fazendo com que Saori estancasse no lugar, sem conseguir se mover. –Você desejou esquecer-se de tudo desde o momento que despertou, até agora... E é isto que lhe darei;

-Mas...; ela falou entrando em pânico, quando não conseguiu recuar.

-Não irá doer, apenas feche os olhos; ele completou retesando a corda.

Entretanto a flecha prateada jamais chegou ao alvo...

**-AFASTE-SE DELA!!!**

**.IV.**

**O que você precisa**

**e tudo o que você sente**

**É apenas uma questão de lidar...**

Olhou em volta buscando pela jovem, mas não a encontrou em parte alguma. Desolado, sentou-se em um banco de pedra próximo a escadaria que ligava a casa ao jardim.

A antiga mansão da família Mackenzie precedia ao período georgiano, a propriedade estava praticamente em ruínas, quando o avô de Griffin assumiu a responsabilidade pelo local e por seus arrendatários. Conseguindo assim, com uma boa administração e anos de reparo e investimento, devolver a propriedade ao glamour inicial.

A mansão em si era imensa, com quarenta quartos, sem contar o pavimento dos empregados. Possuía um galpão nos fundos para armazenamento de equipamentos agrícolas e um estábulo para os animais, cavalos árabes e cockers Spaniel que possuíam criações.

-Onde você esta, Saori? –ele se perguntou.

Se ao menos não tivesse sido tão frio e arrogante, Saori poderia ter se aproximado para dizer aonde ia, ou até mesmo, ter pedido que lhe acompanhasse, mas não, desde o começo havia dificultado as coisas, erguendo um muro de concreto entre eles.

Suspirou pesadamente, houve uma época em que, apesar de tudo, as coisas eram mais fáceis e menos complexas entre eles. Ainda se lembrava das conversas que tiveram no último templo antes da guerra e de como se entendiam bem.

Ela jamais lhe tratara como um traidor,ou lhe lançara um daqueles olhares de censura que às vezes recebia dos outros. Quando as guerras chegaram ao fim, pensou que poderiam voltar a ter esses momentos, mas o destino tinha um jeito sádico de fazer as coisas correrem sob outros eixos.

Quis acreditar que fosse só uma fase de adaptação, que ela se sentia um pouco deslocada por ter deixado o Japão e se mudado definitivamente para o santuário, mas muitas vezes a encontrara silenciosa e inquieta na biblioteca, olhando para o nada e se sobressaltava sempre que sentia sua presença se aproximando, não foi nada fácil suportar a verdade quando ela surgiu como um letreiro de néon na sua frente seis meses depois.

O santuário ficou em polvorosa quando o convite para uma festa semelhante a esta havia chegado, mas no fim, era nada mais, nada menos do que o convite para o casamento de Julian Sollo.

Naquele dia Saori estava mais silenciosa e distante do que nunca. O que lhe levou a pensar que, talvez a jovem houvesse se arrependido de não ter aceitado o pedido do rapaz um ano antes.

Ela nada disse sobre isso e ele tão pouco perguntou, mas a verdade era que tinha medo de saber que Saori realmente se arrependia por não ter se casado com o magnata grego. Assim, tomou a decisão de se manter afastado e continuar a viver sem a presença dela para perturbar-lhe os sentidos.

Sentia falta das conversas, claro que sentia, e do companheirismo também. Com o passar dos dias, sentia simplesmente a falta dela. Mesmo tendo uma garota ou outra atrás de si. Tentara adotar a pose de arrogante e cínico com ela, essa fora a única forma que encontrara de afastar-se sem acabar se machucando... Muito.

O mais difícil de tudo era vê-la como deusa, quando tinha olhos apenas para a mulher que ganhava formas e beleza como uma borboleta deixando o casulo. Até mesmo o irmão havia percebido que alguma coisa mudara nos últimos meses após a guerra, mas Saga era discreto demais para lhe questionar sobre algo tão pessoal abertamente.

Embora não quisesse admitir o quanto sentia a falta dela, decidira escoltá-la até Aberdeen para o aniversário de Serena, obviamente que, Milo ou até mesmo Mú e Aldebaran poderiam ter vindo em seu lugar, mas quando Saga ameaçou propor isso, chegou também bem perto de ir parar em outra dimensão. A idéia de que outro cavaleiro passaria tanto tempo perto dela, lhe envenenava o sangue.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, não estava sendo racional, aquele não era o momento para se deixar levar pelas lembranças. Tinha que encontrá-la, antes que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer; ele pensou.

Entretanto, as lembranças vinham assim mesmo, era difícil ser racional ou ter boas intenções quando o assunto era aquela jovem de intensos orbes verde-azulados.

Principalmente no momento que a vira descer as escadas principais da mansão Mackenzie, com aquele longo vestido bordô delineando-lhe as curvas esguias do corpo delgado, o tecido caia em camadas sob a cintura da jovem, deixando a saia rodada e pesada, o que fez com que ela tivesse de inclinar-se um pouco para frente e erguê-las parcialmente para descer os degraus, causando um verdadeiro frisson no ambiente quando o decote revelador surgiu.

O corpete era um modelo antigo, como os usados nos antigos bailes medievais, mas a diferença era a forma como os ombros estavam desprovidos de qualquer cobertura ou mangas e a fenda do decote em "V" tinha pelo menos quinze centímetros de profundidade, deixando a curva entre os seios levemente a mostra, enquanto uma corrente delicada, com uma gota de cristal pendia solitária ali.

Sentiu o sangue ferver, subindo pelas tempôras, os orbes levemente enegrecidos fixaram-se sobre os lábios carmim, que pareciam maiores do que se lembrava. E a única coisa que pode pensar naquele momento era como seria beijá-la.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a mente clara, antes do final da noite ela iria lhe enlouquecer; o cavaleiro concluiu, vendo-a afastar da frente dos olhos uma fina mecha de fios lilases que escapara do coque.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a brisa suave da noite acariciar-lhe a face. Tinha que admitir. Ela ficara incrível como Ana Bolena; ele pensou, abrindo os olhos e fitando o solitário labirinto à sua frente.

Naquela noite, a jovem que tinha por tímida e hesitante mostrara-se completamente diferente, não hesitava em se aproximar de alguém, transpirava tanta segurança e sensualidade, que o deixou atordoado.

Serrou os punhos lembrando-se dos murmúrios de apreciação que ouvira vindo dos demais homens do salão, não podia culpá-los por reagir assim, qualquer homem com sangue nas veias ficaria agitado diante daquela deidade de sedutores orbes verdes.

Antes que alguém se movesse, cruzou o salão, seguindo até os pés da escada, onde ela acabava de descer o último degrau. Mal notou o momento que seu coração foi mais rápido do que a razão que tentava manter e viu-se estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Me permite? –ele indagou com a voz levemente enrouquecida.

Os orbes verdes brilharam confusos, mas não recuaram. Saori assentiu, deixando-se guiar para o salão principal. Do outro lado, Serena tinha um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, que não fazia questão de ocultar.

-Você está linda! – Kanon sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu surpresa.

A jovem parecia desconcertada com o elogio, ele constatou um pouco surpreso e igualmente satisfeito com a reação. Aquele olhar inocente fazia um contraste gritante com as vestes sedutoras do personagem que ela encarnava aquela noite.

-Pena que você esteja como a amante do rei, errada; ele alfinetou, para no momento seguinte arrepender-se amargamente por não ter calado a boca.

-Serena nunca disse que teríamos de combinar as fantasias; Saori respondeu em tom frio. –Agora, se me der licença; ela completou e antes que ele pudesse contestar, ela já havia se desvencilhado de seu braço e se afastado com a cabeça erguida desafiadoramente.

-Idiota; Kanon resmungou para si mesmo.

Porque não podia calar a boca só um pouquinho; ele pensou com desgosto. Mas, não... Estragara tudo. Entretanto, ela queria que reagisse como? Não era nada agradável vê-la ser alvo de todos aqueles olhares luxuriosos. Mesmo porque, poderia não ter as mesmas habilidades que o amigo ariano de ler mentes, mas sabia muito bem o que estava se passando pela cabeça de cada um daqueles idiotas.

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, era realmente um grande idiota, ainda mais por só perceber agora o quão louco de ciúme havia ficado. Não estava acostumado com rompantes de insensatez, não que pudesse classificar aquilo dessa forma.

Mas aconteceu, o maior de todos os tabus na história do santuário, um cavaleiro, no caso ele, havia se apaixonado pela deusa que deveria proteger. Não tinha como lutar contra isso, alias, tentara nos últimos dois anos e apenas se ferira no processo.

-Maldição; ele praguejou, enquanto levantava-se e descia rapidamente as escadas, não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sua intuição lhe guiava para o labirinto. Serena havia explicado que se seguisse sempre reto, encontraria discretas falhas nas folhagens que poderia abrir caminho, sem ter de dar a volta pelas galerias, com isso chegaria ao outro lado mais rápido.

O tempo todo, no inicio do baile, buscara-a com o olhar, viu a retaliação por seu comentário vir com força total. Ela movia-se com graça e leveza pelo salão, um sorriso calculado curvou os lábios carmim. Embora não ouvisse sua voz, sabia que ela falava baixo e pausadamente, encenando perfeitamente o papel de cortesã inglesa e de quebra as fantasias mais selvagens de todos os homens ali.

Em menos de uma hora, homens e mulheres do salão disputavam sua presença, acabando por indiretamente, mantê-lo longe dela.

Aquela garota era um perigo para a humanidade e para sua sanidade; ele pensou, lembrando-se da quantidade de vezes que tivera de se conter para não afastar todo mundo para longe dela e arrastá-la de volta para o quarto para trocar de fantasia.

Nem mesmo Shaka, tido como "O Santo Homem" ficaria imune aos encantos daquela feiticeira.

Respirou fundo e continuou avançando cada vez mais rápido, dando vazão a toda inquietação que sentia. Quando por fim chegou ao fim do labirinto, estancou ao ouvir as palavras do estranho que apontava para Saori uma flecha prateada.

-Você desejou esquecer-se de tudo desde o momento que despertou, até agora... E é isto que lhe darei;

-Mas...; ela falou entrando em pânico, quando não conseguiu se mover.

-Não irá doer, apenas feche os olhos; ele completou retesando a corda.

**-AFASTE-SE DELA! –**ele gritou avançando contra o outro.

-Kanon; Saori falou aflita quando o cavaleiro colocou-se a sua frente.

-Decida de uma vez Athena; Anteros vociferou, irritado pela interrupção.

-Abaixe o arco, não vou permitir que você a machuque; o geminiano avisou com um olhar ameaçador.

-Então? –ele insistiu.

Agoniada, voltou-se para Anteros, sem saber o que fazer. Se o deixasse prosseguir, provavelmente Kanon acabaria se sentindo culpado por não ter lhe protegido, mas se não fizesse isso, talvez não tivesse outra chance novamente, mas a necessidade de poupar o cavaleiro foi maior do que o desejo de começar uma vida sem lembranças.

-Obrigado por ter vindo Anteros, mas mudei de idéia; Saori falou tentando manter-se firme.

-Você fez a sua escolha; ele respondeu taxativo, antes de desaparecer.

Deixou-se cair na grama, enquanto lágrimas amargas e tristes rolavam por sua face. Mesmo que Anteros não houvesse dito com todas as palavras, sabia que ele não ouviria mais suas preces, a única chance que tivera escapara-lhe por entre os dedos.

-Saori; Kanon falou preocupado, ajoelhando-se no chão, para se aproximar dela. –_Theos mou_, como você está? –ele perguntou abraçando-a fortemente, ouvindo o pranto se intensificar.

Embora não soubesse quem era aquele homem de cabelos negros, ouvira muito bem o que ele dissera. Só não conseguia compreender porque Saori iria querer que sua memória fosse apagada desde o momento que despertou como Athena.

Sentiu a jovem tremer entre seus braços e rapidamente retirou o paletó bordô e envolveu-lhe os ombros, tentando aquecê-la.

Apavorado! Sim, essa era a única forma de definir-lhe naquele momento. Estreitou ainda mais os braços em torno dela, como se isso fosse capaz de aplacar-lhe a dor.

Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, tão impotente, aliás, a última vez que passara por isso fora ao lado dela também.

Ainda se lembrava de cada segundo que fora obrigado a presenciar, a partir do momento que ela lhe ordenara que entregasse aquela adaga dourada nas mãos de Saga, definindo por fim seu destino.

-O que aconteceu Saori, me diga, por favor? –ele pediu.

Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o controle de suas próprias emoções, mas só de pensar que as chances haviam acabado, sentia o coração despedaçar-se em milhares de fragmentos.

-Desculpe; a jovem sussurrou, piscando para afastar as lágrimas. –Não tinha a intenção de perder o controle dessa maneira; ela falou tentando ser polida e controlada.

-O que aconteceu? –Kanon perguntou novamente num sussurro, enquanto gentilmente afastava alguns fios lilases de sua testa.

-Não foi nada; Saori falou tentando afastar-se. –Estava apenas conversando com Anteros quando você chegou;

-Saori; Kanon falou impedindo-a de recuar. Os orbes verdes tornaram-se enigmáticos e intensos. –Eu conheço muito bem as lendas gregas, inclusive as relacionadas aos filhos de Ares e Afrodite. Sei do que Anteros é capaz, então, não tente me esconder nada; ele avisou.

-Não tenho nada para esconder Kanon, eu só...; a jovem fez uma pausa agoniada. –Pedi a Anteros que lacrasse minha consciência, como fez com Julian dois anos atrás; ela respondeu por fim.

Não havia nada a esconder, alem do mais, preferia falar a deixar que ele deduzisse algo errado.

-O que? _Theos mou_, ficou maluca? –ele exasperou.

-Era uma decisão minha, Kanon; ela rebateu.

-Mas por quê? –o geminiano indagou num sussurro, enquanto observava a tez pálida ser banhada pela luz da lua. –É tão difícil assim se esquecer de Julian, que você só encontrou essa alternativa? –ele perguntou desolado.

-Como? –Saori falou confusa.

-O casamento de Julian, você ainda não superou isso; ele respondeu.

-Ahn? Porque eu teria que superar algo com relação a Julian? –ela perguntou ainda mais confusa.

-Oras! Como se não fosse obiv-...; ele parou diante do olhar inocente dela.

Suspirou pesadamente, o destino às vezes era cruel e sádico; ele pensou sentindo uma outra possibilidade surgir em meio às insanas conclusões que tirara sobre o assunto nos últimos dois anos.

-Você não se arrepende de não ter se casado com Julian, anos atrás? –ele indagou cauteloso.

-Agora é você que enlouqueceu; Saori falou incrédula. -Eu jamais cogitei a possibilidade de me casar com Julian; ela completou veemente.

-Mas você parecia bastante deprimida com o casamento dele; Kanon a lembrou.

_Então ele percebeu._ Para quem vinha lhe evitando o tempo todo; ela lembrou com ironia.

-Naquela época eu só achava o destino injusto _"e ainda acho"...;_ Saori falou desviando o olhar. -Havia se passado pouco tempo do final das guerras. Todos os cavaleiros tiveram suas vidas restauradas e eu não sabia o que esperar, ou melhor, quando a próxima guerra iria começar. Todos os dias eu caminhava, pisando sobre cascas de ovos;

-Porque nunca me disse nada? –ele perguntou num sussurro.

-E você ainda pergunta? –Saori exasperou, lançando-lhe um olhar hostil.

-Saori; Kanon falou surpreso.

-Vocês já haviam feito muito, não queria preocupá-los com isso; a jovem falou tentando manter um tom neutro e despreocupado, embora por dentro estivesse com vontade de socar a cara daquele petulante.

Como ele se atrevia a lhe perguntar isso, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia lhe feito; ela pensou serrando os punhos nervosamente, antes que acabasse cedendo e o servisse como ração pra peixe, empurrando-o penhasco a baixo.

-Naquela época, eu só fui ao casamento para ter certeza de que Julian não lembrava de nada mesmo, ou se estava apenas fingindo ter perdido as memórias como Posseidon. Quando a verdade se confirmou, confesso, fiquei deprimida, porque essa foi à certeza de que eu precisava para saber que as guerras ainda não chegaram ao fim e que vocês poderiam morrer de novo;

-Como assim? Estamos em épocas de paz; ele falou confuso.

-Não, apenas agora Anteros confirmou isso para mim; ela falou com pesar. –Sempre que ele aparece para selar a alma de alguma divindade reencarnada como mortal, significa que a missão chegou ao fim;

-Mas...;

-E com isso, ele lhe devolve a vida que parou no momento que a divindade desperta; ela explicou.

-Agora entendo; Kanon murmurou pensativo. –Se ele lhe acertasse aquela flecha de prata, você se esqueceria de tudo?

-Absolutamente tudo... ; Saori ressaltou. –Começaria uma vida nova, com a certeza de que as guerras acabaram; ela falou com olhar triste.

-Mas e agora? –Kanon perguntou de repente. Concluindo que se Anteros fora embora sem flechá-la, as lembranças dela estavam intactas, junto à certeza de paz, não entendia porque ela não parecia feliz.

-A vida continua...; Saori falou dando de ombros, enquanto se levantava, procurando sempre evitar encará-lo. –Acho melhor voltarmos;

-Saori; Kanon falou tentando alcançá-la, mas a jovem recuou e começou a andar.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto a via afastar-se apressadamente.

Não conseguia entendê-la, pensou que Saori ficaria feliz ao saber que não haveria mais guerras. Entretanto ela parecia ainda mais triste e deprimida, do que naquele dia que a acompanhara ao casamento de Julian.

Confuso, pôs-se a segui-la ao longo da lateral do labirinto, de volta a mansão.

**continua...**


	2. Gravity of Love

**Nota: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, apenas Serena e Griffin Mackenzie são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa história.**

**A musica "Gravity of Love" pertence ao grupo Enigma.**

**

* * *

**

Importante!

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**.::O LABIRINTO DE BYRON::.**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Capitulo 1 - Gravity of Love.**

Sentou-se em frente à penteadeira, enquanto pelo reflexo via Serena passar lentamente uma escova por seus cabelos, soltando os fios que haviam se entrelaçado com o vento. Imersa em pensamentos, mal notou quando a amiga começou a tagarelar sobre o sucesso do baile e os convidados.

-Menina! Você arrasou essa noite; Serena falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou piscando.

-Acho que não teve um dos amigos de Griffin que não vieram me pedir para lhes apresentar a você; a ruiva falou animada. –Eles simplesmente se encantaram pela Ana Bolena; ela brincou.

-Ah! –Saori falou simplesmente.

-O que esta acontecendo Saori? –a amiga perguntou casualmente.

-Você alguma vez já se apaixonou por alguém inalcançável? Tão inalcançável que você sabe que tem de desistir, mas não consegue? –ela perguntou agoniada.

-Não; Serena falou sorrindo complacente. –Mas consigo imaginar o que você esta sentindo; ela falou sentando-se na beira da cama, enquanto ela virava-se para si. –Sinceramente, acho que você deveria conversar com ele antes de tomar alguma decisão radical;

-Como? –Saori falou surpresa.

-Percebi a forma como você olha pra ele; Serena falou sorrindo quando a viu corar furiosamente. –Mas para saber como ele se sente, você tem de perguntar. É um risco a correr, mas que pode compensar no fim; ela respondeu.

-Ou trazer mais dor; a jovem falou com pesar.

-Não deixa de ser um risco; Serena ressaltou.

-...; Saori assentiu, vendo-a se levantar.

-Agora descanse e tente dormir um pouco, amanhã com mais tranqüilidade você decide o que fazer;

-Boa noite!

-Pra você também; Serena respondeu antes de afastar-se deixando o quarto em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os olhos durante alguns instantes, sentindo uma brisa suave acariciar-lhe a face, esvoaçando os longos cabelos azulados. Pouco a pouco a noite tornava-se mais fria devido às montanhas e a proximidade com o mar.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, vagava silenciosamente pelos jardins da propriedade. Não sabia o que fazer, quanto mais buscava respostas, mais via-se em frente a uma encruzilhada, sem saber que caminho seguir.

Precisava de uma forma de se aproximar dela novamente, mas duvidava que Saori deixaria, não depois de tê-la evitado nos últimos dois anos e da forma como a tratara sozinha ou quando a vira com outra pessoa pelo santuário.

Céus! Como fora idiota. Ficou aquele tempo todo remoendo o fato dela gostar de Julian que nunca pensou que a preocupação que a atormentava era outra. Fora egoísta ao pensar apenas em si e em seus sentimentos, ignorando completamente o lado dela; ele concluiu.

Mas alguns passos e estancou ao ver entre as tantas janelas da casa, só uma com a luz acessa. As portas balcão da sacada estavam abertas e as cortinas brancas esvoaçavam translúcidas para dentro do cômodo.

Curioso, esperou que alguém saísse de lá pelo menos para fechá-las e sua espera não demorou, quando por ironia do destino, viu justamente a dona de seus pensamentos sair dali.

Observou-a estarrecido, os longos cabelos lilases caiam pelas costas como uma cascata de fios lilases. A pele alva parecia translúcida sob a luz bruxuleante que vinha de dentro do quarto e refletia seus halos luminosos no cetim preto da camisola.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente vendo-a apoiar os braços no balaústre da sacada e fitar distraidamente o jardim, completamente alheia a sua presença.

Parecia um anjo de rara beleza, inalcançável e completamente diferente da ousada Amante Real, que interpretara mais cedo. Embora naquele momento evocasse sentimentos totalmente contraditórios em si.

Mal notou o momento que suas pernas se moveram e o levaram para baixo da sacada para observá-la mais de perto, quando viu os lábios rosados moverem-se num sussurro.

_-Kanon!_

O sussurro levado pelo vento causou-lhe um arrepio intenso. Viu-a se afastar e entrar no quarto novamente, fechando as portas em seguida.

O que ela estaria pensando para sussurrar seu nome de forma tão doce? Sendo que não merecia seus sentimentos, não depois de tudo; ele pensou, apoiando-se na treliça de madeira as suas costas.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sentindo a essência das "damas da noite" embriagar-lhe os sentidos, ergueu os orbes para cima vendo-as entrelaçarem-se nas treliças, indo perder-se nos balaústres da sacada.

Sem raciocinar direito, usou as treliças para escalar a parede rumo ao balcão.

Só pedia aos céus que nada desse errado. Bem, pelo menos nada que a magoasse mais uma vez, duvidava que se cometesse mais um erro com relação à Saori, houvesse alguma espécie de perdão para si.

Abriu lentamente as portas envidraçadas, vendo as cortinas oscilarem com o movimento. Entrou a passos silenciosos, antes de fechar as portas atrás de si, procurando fazer o mínimo de ruído.

A pequena saleta antes do quarto estava vazia e poucas achas queimavam na lareira.

Atravessou o corredor rumo ao quarto, onde encontrou-a parada aos pés da cama, tentando enrolar as cortinas que envolviam o dossel para deitar-se. Um barulho qualquer chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a virar-se rapidamente para trás, deparando-se com o olhar perturbadoramente intenso do cavaleiro sobre si;

-Kanon! – Saori falou assustada, agarrando o hobby que deixara na beira da cama e cobrindo-se o máximo que pode.

-Saori; ele falou aproximando-se com um olhar felino.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, recuando instintivamente. Não estava preparada para falar com ele depois de sua destemperada no labirinto, enquanto não decidisse o que fazer havia optado por manter-se o mais afastada dele possível, porém as Deusas do Destino pareciam determinadas a tornar sua vida um completo inferno. Porque essa era a única explicação para ele ter entrando ali, por onde não fazia a mínima idéia, já que trancara a porta depois que Serena saíra.

-Não exatamente; Kanon respondeu.

-Como entrou aqui? –a jovem perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Ahn! –ele murmurou, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos. –Pela janela; o cavaleiro falou vendo-a arregalar os olhos e ficar ainda mais na defensiva. –Mas eu posso explicar;

-Então? –ela perguntou tremendo.

-Tenho sido um idiota durante muito tempo; Kanon falou deixando os orbes correrem pela jovem. –Mas pretendo mudar isso, ainda esta noite;

**Vire-se**

**E cheire o que você não vê**

**Feche os olhos**

**Está tão claro...**

-Não estou entendo o que quer dizer com isso; Saori balbuciou, engolindo em seco ao sentir a parede as suas costas e o cavaleiro ainda mais perto agora.

-Sei que sou egoísta demais para merecer tudo que me foi concedido nesses últimos anos; o cavaleiro falou pausadamente.

-Não fale assim; a jovem pediu ficando aflita com o olhar sofrido do geminiano.

-É a verdade, não tenho porque negá-la; Kanon prosseguiu, da mesma forma que seus passos o guiavam para perto dela. –Mas eu preciso saber Saori; ele implorou.

-O que? –ela perguntou num sussurro trêmulo, deparando-se com os intensos orbes verdes sobre si, enquanto a respiração quente acariciava-lhe a pele.

Apertou ainda mais o cetim fino entre as mãos, impondo aquela parca peça como única proteção à inesperada aproximação do cavaleiro.

**Aqui esta o espelho**

**Por trás há uma tela**

**Em ambos os caminhos você pode seguir...**

-Se agora que sua missão como reencarnação de Athena acabou, existe uma chance pra mim, com a mulher... Não com a deusa? –Kanon indagou, tocando-lhe a face de maneira hesitante com a ponta dos dedos. –Apenas uma chance; ele sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos dela.

-Porque só agora? Porque hoje? –Saori indagou com os orbes marejados, tentando afastá-lo, mas conseguiu apenas aproximá-lo mais, quando os braços do cavaleiro deslizaram por suas costas, puxando-a de encontro ao tórax largo, acolhendo-a num abraço quente.

**Não pense duas vezes antes de ouvir seu coração**

**Siga o rastro de um novo começo...**

-Porque só agora compreendi o quanto fiquei cego pelo ciúme, quando lhe vi deprimida no casamento de Julian, fui egoísta ao pensar que era por ele que você estava daquele jeito, não por causa das preocupações conosco; o cavaleiro falou aflito, estreitando os braços quando ela lutou para se soltar. –Me perdoa Saori, me perdoa... ; ele pediu num sussurro, roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus em desesperada agonia. –Me perdoa; completou fracamente.

Ouviu o soluço escapar da garganta da jovem e as mãos que antes tentavam empurrá-lo, serraram-se fortemente sob sua camisa, enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Xiiiiiiii, calma...; ele sussurrou pousando suavemente os lábios sobre as pálpebras serradas, fechando-as completamente, antes de descer pelas maçãs rosadas da face, até encontrar os lábios ainda rublos.

Embora a aflição pulsasse em seu coração, o beijo era suave, reconfortante e acolhedor. Era como voltar para casa depois de muito tempo longe e ver a chuva cair sobre a grama verde, da janela da sala.

A tensão pouco a pouco foi abandonando-lhe o corpo, dando lugar a um torpor nostálgico e bem vindo.

**O que você precisa**

**E tudo o que você sente**

**É apenas questão de lidar...**

Fechou os olhos, entregando-se a sensação de ter os lábios quentes do cavaleiro deslizando por sua face, até o colo.

-Sua missão como guardiã desta terra acabou; ele sussurrou veemente, rente a sua orelha.

-...; Saori assentiu, estremecendo quando sentiu os dedos dele roçarem as alças da fina camisola.

-Então permita-me amá-la, como se só tivéssemos esse instante; Kanon pediu acariciando-lhe os lábios com os seus. –Sem termos o santuário, deuses ou cavaleiros entre nós. Aqui somos apenas, eu e você;

Assentiu silenciosamente temendo que qualquer palavra errada pudesse acabar com a magia daquele momento. Não queria pensar em responsabilidades, deveres ou no santuário.

Queria apenas com fosse como ele dissera, duas pessoas vivendo aquele instante, mesmo que no fim, só lhes restasse isso.

Com delicadeza tocou-lhe os lábios, impedindo qualquer indagação ou duvida que pudesse se manifestar naqueles segundos de silêncio. Observou a forma como os longos cabelos azulados entrelaçavam-se em seus dedos.

**No centro da tempestade**

**Você pode ver um solitário pombo**

**A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave**

**Para a atração do amor...**

Com a respiração presa, lentamente empurrou as alças de cetim, observando o caminho que a camisola percorreu até atingir o chão. Ergueu os orbes, encontrando o olhar hesitante dela.

-_Agape mou..._ Minha vida... Meu coração; ele sussurrou.

Mãos frágeis e hesitantes abriram os botões da camisa de maneira impaciente e momentos depois ela e outras peças mais iam ao chão.

**O caminho de exceções**

**Guia para a torre da sabedoria...**

Deixou seus lábios correrem pelo colo alvo, ouvindo-a ofegar e sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços, com cuidado suspendeu-a do chão e aproximou-se da cama, afastando as cortinas do dossel, antes de deitá-la sobre os lençóis tão macios quanto à pele da jovem em contato com a sua, bronzeada pelo sóis gregos.

-Kanon; ela sussurrou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-_Agape mou_; ele falou acariciando-lhe a face ternamente, afastando alguns fios lilases de sua testa, deparando-se com os orbes verdes enegrecidos da jovem, como os seus provavelmente também estariam.

Palavras eram desnecessárias para expressar a magnitude daquilo que sentiam. O tempo parecia correr de maneira lenta, mas isso era o menos importante.

A luz cálida da lua invadia o quarto por finos filetes através da cortina. Os longos cabelos lilases espalharam-se pelos travesseiros, as respirações tornaram-se pesadas e as caricias mais ousadas.

Deixou os lábios descerem pelo colo alvo, enquanto as mãos ansiosas percorriam as curvas esguias.

Tocando...

Sentindo...

Marcando!

Sentia a pele em brasas, tomada por um calor tão intenso que nem mesmo as águas glaciais da Sibéria pareciam capazes de apaziguar. Os braços delicados enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, as unhas finas e vermelhas arranharam-lhe a pele sensível, tirando-lhe um gemido dos lábios.

Era como se estivessem dentro do olho de um furacão, sentia a mente girar, entorpecida e alheia ao que acontecia fora daqueles aposentos. As emoções intensas conectavam-nos a outro mundo. Desconhecido e intenso.

Deixou uma das mãos prenderem-se entre os fios lilases, de maneira sedutora contornou-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua fazendo-a gemer em expectativa, antes de tomá-los com sofreguidão.

**Tente pensar sobre isso**

**Essa é a chance de viver sua vida**

**E descobrir o que é isso**

**Essa atração do amor...**

Estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele mover-se com suavidade, moldando-se ao seu, enquanto a ansiedade parecia drenar-lhe a capacidade de pensar.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios sob um murmúrio de protesto, pousou um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem em meio aos fios lilases, vendo-a ainda com os orbes serrados e a respiração descompassada. Desceu-os pela maçã rosada do rosto indo até o colo.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios dele, ao sentir as pernas bem torneadas dela roçarem suas coxas, antes de num movimento lento e sedutor, provocando-lhe todos os sentidos e então enlaçar-lhe a cintura.

Tocou-lhe os seios suavemente, fazendo-a gemer, a caricia tornou-se mais quente e sensual à medida que seus corpos buscavam cada vez mais um pelo outro.

-Kanon; ela ofegou.

Com a ponta dos dedos traçou um caminho suave pelo braço da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque, a mão que lhe envolvia a cintura, desceu pelas curvas esguias, acariciando-lhe lentamente a coxa, arrepiando-lhe a pele.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo-os de maneira lenta e sensual pelo vale entre os seios.

_-Agape mou_; ele sussurrou deliciado com a forma com que a pele alva, tornava-se levemente rosada em contato com seus lábios.

**Olhe em volta**

**Apenas pessoas podem ouvir essa voz?**

**Ache aquele que te guiará **

**Para os limites de sua escolha...**

Lentamente estreitou-a entre seus braços, sentindo o corpo delicado de Saori moldar-se ao seu, à medida que uniam-se em um único ritmo.

Viu gotas frias de água caírem sobre a pele da jovem arrepiando-a, enquanto os fios azulados colavam-se em suas costas. Deixou uma das mãos correr firme pela lateral do corpo dela, fazendo-a arquear-se, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos.

Sentiu as unhas finas cortarem suavemente suas costas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam. Um fraco gemido saiu de seus lábios, ao senti-la arranhar-lhe o abdômen, fazendo os músculos contraírem-se sob o toque delicado.

-Saori; ele falou num sussurro, sentindo os lábios da jovem descerem pela curva de seu pescoço, fazendo o pouco que lhe restava de consciência, perder-se.

Os corpos aos poucos eram tomados por uma ansiedade avassaladora e incontrolável, gemeu, abraçando-o mais forte ao senti-lo deslizar por entre suas pernas intensificando os movimentos.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, um grito escapou de seus lábios ao sentir um rastro de fogo descer da garganta pelo colo ao vale entre os seios, que imediatamente enrijeceram quando com vagar, os lábios dele correram pelos contornos alvos, deliciando-se com o sabor da pele da jovem, antes de tomá-los completamente.

Os primeiros espasmos do clímax chegaram em meio a um frenesi de sensações, sentiu o corpo tremer e a respiração tornou-se escassa abraçou-o fortemente, unindo seus corpos de maneira tão possessiva quanto seus instintos lhe permitiam.

Ouviu-o murmurar algo de maneira rouca e descompassada para no momento seguinte abandonar-se languidamente entre os lençóis.

Respirou fundo, antes de pousar um beijo suave sob os lábios da jovem e deitar-se de lado, puxando-a para seus braços.

Sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, pousou a cabeça sobre seu peito, estremecendo ao ouvir a forma agitada com que ambos os corações batiam, descontrolados.

**Mas se você estiver no centro da tempestade**

**Apenas pense no pombo solitário**

**A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave**

**Para a atração do amor...**

Deixou a ponta dos dedos correrem de maneira lenta e suave pelas costas de Saori, ouvia a respiração quente dela acariciar-lhe à pele e o corpo reagir agradavelmente ao contato.

Cobriu-os com uma colcha, quando sentiu a temperatura do quarto cair. As achas na lareira queimavam sua última fagulha, deixando que pouco a pouco o cômodo caísse na escuridão completa.

Nuvens acinzentadas cobriam o céu lentamente, como se ocultassem à luz da lua, deixando-os mergulhando naquele mundo particular.

Ouviu-a suspirar e a respiração tornou-se mais calma, afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, enquanto com a mão livre, entrelaçava os dedos nos dela.

Sob a escuridão do quarto, podia ver a face serena da jovem quando a mesma vencida pelo torpor, deixou-se levar por Hypnos para o reino dos sonhos.

**.II.**

Suspirou relaxada, não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, apenas que sentia-se mais tranqüila do que podia se lembrar de ter se sentido um dia. Espreguiçou-se languidamente, quando pouco a pouco as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram em sua mente, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

Estremeceu ao sentir um braço forte estreitar-se em sua cintura, puxando-a lentamente de encontro a um corpo quente e masculo. Abriu os olhos deparando-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro sobre si, sentiu-se corar furiosamente.

-Bom dia; Kanon sussurrou acariciando-lhe a face ternamente.

-Bom dia; Saori murmurou sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

-Pensei em pedir o café da manhã aqui, você se importa? –o cavaleiro indagou.

-...; negou com um aceno, vendo-o afastar-se um pouco e virar-se para o criado mudo, onde pode ver por sobre o ombro dele, um telefone.

Engoliu em seco quando seus olhos abaixaram e notou uma infinidade de filetes avermelhados marcando as costas do cavaleiro. Corou furiosamente ao lembrar-se que foram suas unhas que fizeram tudo aquilo.

Ameaçou levantar-se da cama, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para esquivar-se dos braços de Kanon, quando o mesmo desligou rapidamente o telefone e virou-se para si.

-Aonde você pretendia ir? –ele perguntou com um brilho maroto nos olhos, como se soubesse exatamente que ela pretendia fugir o mais rápido possível dali.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu...; Saori balbuciou.

-Você? –Kanon indagou casualmente, enquanto pousava um beijo suave em seus lábios, deixando-a completamente desnorteada.

-Kanon; ela começou, tentando se concentrar, mas um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizar pelo meio de suas costas, indo deter-se sobre a coxa, de forma que a fizesse enlaçar-lhe a cintura com uma das pernas.

-_Mudando a frase terna... Minha alma, podes dizer... _;o cavaleiro sussurrou, recostando-a sobre os travesseiros, moldando-lhe o corpo com o seu. –_Pois a alma não morre, é eterna... Tal qual meu amor há de ser_; ele completou fitando-a intensamente.

-O que-...;

-Já cometi muitos erros em minha vida, Saori; Kanon começou, decidido por esclarecer tudo entre eles. –Mas nada me doeu mais do que ter de negar aquilo que sentia e me afastar, pensando que assim seria melhor;

-Não entendo; ela murmurou confusa.

-Eu pensava que, com o fim das guerras tudo seria como antes, como aqueles dias antes do santuário ser atacado; o cavaleiro desviando o olhar por alguns segundos. –Então veio o casamento de Julian e eu... Bem, pensei que você houvesse se arrependido de não ter se casado com ele;

-Eu nunca tive essa intenção, Kanon; Saori respondeu, lembrando-se do que ele lhe perguntara no labirinto na noite anterior.

-Esse foi um dos meus erros, supor em vez de simplesmente ter coragem e perguntar; o cavaleiro falou encostando a testa sob a dela. –Eu a amo tanto; ele murmurou entre seus lábios. –Mas não mereço as chances que a vida esta me dando;

-Somos nós que escolhemos nossos caminhos; a jovem falou abraçando-o fortemente ao compreender o que ele acabara de dizer.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem e um soluço ficou preso na garganta. Jamais pensou que um dia estaria ali, entre os braços dele, tão pouco, ouvindo-o dizer que lhe amava, não como um cavaleiro ama a deusa que jurou proteger, mas como um homem ama uma mulher.

-_Sentira, a frase tão doce... Exultar-me o coração... Se nossa existência... Fosse de perpetua duração_; Kanon sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios ternamente. –Levei muito tempo para compreender porque você não ficou feliz quando Anteros se foi;

-Kanon; Saori falou ficando imediatamente tensa.

-Mas fiquei apavorado com a possibilidade de você se esquecer de tudo e...; ele falou fazendo uma pausa. –Eu não agüentaria se você se esquecesse de mim, mesmo depois da forma como a tratei; ele completou agoniado.

-Mesmo que minhas lembranças se fossem, meu coração ainda estaria contigo; a jovem falou tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Eu jamais lhe esqueceria; ela sussurrou.

_-Agape mou;_ ele murmurou, beijando-a intensamente, sentindo os braços da jovem apertarem-se em torno de si.

-Eu amo você; ela sussurrou ternamente.

O dia lá fora ia alto quando ouviram uma leve batida na porta que foi gentilmente ignorada. Seus lábios se encontraram sôfregos e ansiosos, enquanto seus corpos uniam-se intensamente.

Palavras eram completamente desnecessárias e no fim, é só isso que importa...

**.III**.

Observou o dia nascer e o sol pouco a pouco iluminar com seus raios dourados o extenso labirinto. Um fino sorriso formou-se nos lábios do jovem de longas melenas negras quando sentiu uma aproximação a suas costas.

-Para quem não gosta de brincar com o destino, você pareceu bastante inspirado noite passada; a jovem de longas melenas douradas falou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

A pele levemente bronzeada destacava-se sob a túnica branca, realçando ainda mais os intensos orbes dourados.

-Ás vezes até o destino precisa de uma mãozinha; Anteros falou casualmente.

-Sei; Harmonia falou descrente.

Conhecia o irmão a tempo suficiente para saber que ele jamais fazia algo sem um propósito realmente valido por trás e bancar o cupido, não era sua especialidade; ela pensou evidentemente desconfiada.

-Ela fez uma escolha a qual, nem mesmo os deuses podem se rebelar; Anteros falou pensativo. –Por um momento, eu realmente fiquei tentado a flechá-la; ele falou voltando-se para a irmã.

-Mas de qualquer forma-...; ela parou vendo-o se afastar rumo ao labirinto.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, mesmo que mais uma centena de séculos se passasse, jamais iria compreender tudo o que motivava as ações de seu jovem irmão.

Entretanto, de uma coisa tinha certeza, mesmo que as lembranças da jovem guardiã ainda estivessem intactas, agora um novo caminho abria-se a sua frente, cheio de possibilidades e chances.

Houve um tempo que as flechas abriam caminhos e mudavam destinos, mas até mesmo elas podiam ter seu percurso alterado diante da força de vontade das pessoas, mortais ou imortais, que desejavam mudar o destino, vivendo intensamente cada segundo de suas vidas.

Se os sentimentos mudavam de maneira inesperada. Porque o destino não poderia também seguir um novo curso? - ela pensou lembrando-se com um sorriso de um poema escrito pelo último Lorde Byron...

**Em momentos de delícia, **

**Extática, embevecida, **

**Numa voz, toda carícia, **

**Tu me chamas: "**_**Minha vida**_**!"**

**-**

**Sentira, à frase tão doce, **

**Exultar-me o coração, **

**Se a nossa existência fosse **

**De perpétua duração. **

**-**

**Levam-nos esses momentos **

**Ao fim comum dos mortais. **

**Ou não saiam tais acentos **

**Dos lábios teus nunca mais. **

**-**

**Ou, mudando a frase terna, **

**"**_**Minha alma**_**", Podes dizer... **

**Pois a alma não morre é eterna **

**Tal qual meu amor há de ser.**

**Fim **

**

* * *

**

Saudações caros amigos...

**Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram esta história e comentar sobre algumas coisas referentes a trama.**

**Já tem algum tempo que eu "sem querer" soube sobre uma lenda de Vaxaul que envolvia o mais sedutor e atraente dos escritores, Lorde Byron. A história dele é regada por tórridos romances, desilusões, entre outras coisas mais.**

**Quando eu soube da lenda, senti que precisava escrever uma história sobre ela. E porque não fazer de Aberdeen, a segunda morada do poeta como palco para uma história de amor, sem contar é claro, que a Escócia por si só já é "altamente inspiradora". XD**

**Outra fonte de inspiração para criar "O Labirinto de Byron" foi o poema do próprio Lorde "**_**Tu me chamas"**_**, que aparece na quinta parte, sendo sussurrado por Kanon em pequenos trechos e na sexta parte, completo.**

**Desenvolver esse pequeno projeto de presente de amigo secreto para a Flér do Pan Box Fórum foi o maior de todos os desafios que já recebi, há muito tempo eu não escrevo one-shorts ou hentais. Ainda me sinto um pouco enferrujada ^^.**

**Espero sinceramente que minha amiga secreta tenha gostado do presente, eu me senti um pouco de mãos atadas quando me vi com apenas três opções de casais hetero para desenvolver uma one-short tipo hentai e confesso que ficou um pouco com medo de "ousar" demais.**

**Enfim, adorei participar do amigo secreto e estou muito, mas muitoooooooo curiosa para saber quem me tirou^^.**

**Ademais, aqui me despeço deixando um forte abraço a todos e meus mais sinceros votos de um 2009 MARAVILHOSO.**

**Nos vemos na próxima... **

**Dama 9**

* * *

**INICIO 02/12/08**

**TERMINO 25/12/08**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Hana-Lis que betou essa história para mim.**


End file.
